


boys like you (made for boys like me)

by sapphicsandseblos (solange_lol)



Series: snippets [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Seblos, Snippets, Summer, hsmtmts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/sapphicsandseblos
Summary: “Carlos, come here!” Seb practically begs, motioning him over.“Seb, I’m not going to come cuddle you when its 100 degrees outside,” Carlos says, rolling his eyes.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	boys like you (made for boys like me)

**Author's Note:**

> this ones for everyone on the writing priv when i said i was going to bed and then wrote seblos ily <3

“Carlos.”

Carlos didn’t respond when Seb called his name. He’s still lying on the ground, not thinking or moving. 

“Carlos,” Seb tries again. This time, Carlos at least turns his head to acknowledge his boyfriend.

“Carlos, come here!” he practically begs, motioning him over.

Still, he doesn’t move. “Seb, I’m not going to come cuddle you when its 100 degrees outside,” he says, rolling his eyes.

It’s one of the hottest days of the year, possibly over 100°F by this point in the day. They had planned for a picnic in the fields that made up Seb’s backyard, but the Utah summers were brutal, and so was the afternoon sun. 

Unfortunately for them, Seb’s little farmhouse, being the old structure that it is, didn’t have central air. So now the two of them are stuck on the living room floor with fans blowing on them, rumbling over the sound of whatever Disney movie they have playing in the background, as they attempt to cool down. All it’s managing to accomplish is pushing the air around, though, and Carlos thinks he might  _ actually _ be dying. 

There were only two good things about living in Salt Lake City: East High, and Seb. 

(His boyfriend was definitely higher than his school. The only reason it was still on the list was because little Carlos being an HSM fan at heart couldn’t help it.)

He keeps his eyes trained on Seb. They’re at his house because Carlos usually hates having guests over— his house is too quiet, even when his mom is at home and bustling around. He regrets it now, though, fantasizing about being in his air-conditioned room with Seb, even with the door open, (Mom’s rules.) 

Meanwhile, his boyfriend probably has it worse. Not only is he stuck in his house made of dry, hot air, but his nose and cheeks are a deep pink from too much farm work in the sun and not enough sunscreen. When he moves his arm to reach out to Carlos, he can see where his shirt collar moves to reveal matching blistered, red shoulders. Seb winces slightly from the sunburn but keeps his arm out towards Carlos, anyway.

“Carlos,” he says again, this time more of a whine. 

“Seb,” Carlos responds as cooley as he can in this heat. 

“I miss you,” he complains, drawing out the last word. He’s still trying to grab at Carlos.

Carlos laughs. It’s sweet, and the sun must have taken a lot of energy out of him because Seb is only ever this cuddly when he’s tired. Usually, he adores when his boyfriend is like this, but the idea of being close to  _ anyone _ right now makes him sweat more.

“You can’t miss me; I’m right here,” Carlos reminds him, but he’s smiling.

“I miss hugging you,” Seb pouts. “And kissing you. And holding your hand.”

“You can still hold my hand,” he tells Seb, reaching out to take the boy’s hand where it’s dropped next to him.

Seb is still pouting. “I was hoping you would say kiss,” he says, but he doesn’t pull his hand away from Carlos.

Carlos laughs again, shaking his head.  _ This boy is going to be the death of him. _ “Fine. One kiss.”

As soon as he says it, Seb rolls over until he’s holding himself above Carlos. He leans down, kissing him softly once, then again. 

“Hey!” Carlos shoves Seb off of him playfully. “I said one kiss!”

He shrugs with mock-innocence. “One wasn’t enough.”

“Well, now I’m not going to kiss you goodbye.”

Seb gasps dramatically. “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”  _ (He wouldn't) _

“Well, I’m still holding you to that hand thing,” he says, taking Carlos’s hand again once he lies back down.

“Oh, you are, huh? Even with no kiss goodbye?” Carlos teases.

Seb shrugs again. “I’ll take what I can get,” he says, closing his eyes and rubbing his thumb over Carlos’s knuckle, sending electricity up his body. Even after nearly half a year of dating, it’s crazy what the little affectionate touches still do to him.

He hears one of Seb’s sisters (probably Georgie) (no, definitely Georgie) call “You two are ridiculous!” from the kitchen, but it just makes both of them laugh.

They are ridiculous, but that’s what makes all of this fun, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing ive written in a while but i have a whole bunch of these mini fics planned so im gonna make a snippet series (and then hopefully i can upload more and not just once a month with my not a star chapters)
> 
> hope u enjoyed & are having a lovely day! im on twitter @SE3LOS and tumblr @klaineiac <3


End file.
